1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device drivers used by host devices, such as computers, to control peripheral devices, such as printers, in computer systems that include the host devices and the peripheral devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a device driver capable of customizing default operational configuration information when the device driver is installed in a host device and to a program for customizing the device driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer peripheral devices are individually controlled by the corresponding device drivers installed in computers that execute the device drivers. An exemplary computer peripheral device is a printer. A printer driver controls a printer to be driven and controlled on the basis of operational configuration information that is set. The operational configuration information includes information concerning, for example, duplex printing and a page layout. When the printer driver is installed in a computer, the preset operational configuration information is used as default values (initial values). However, the default values do not necessarily match the actual configuration and operating environment of the printer and, therefore, the operational configuration information should be set in accordance with the configuration and operating environment of the printer.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-150341 discloses an installer of a device driver, which allows a user to select options of restricting control functions in installation of the device driver and to interactively set the control functions within the selected options.
However, even in the installer disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-150341, the operational configuration information should be changed to values appropriate for the configuration and environment of each computer. Accordingly, this installer is not suitable for bulk installation of computers and collective management by a system administrator. Even when the default values set at the time of installation are customized, different printers may have different configurations and environments. Hence, it is necessary to determine whether the default values of the operational configuration information of the installed printer driver are consistent with the configuration and environment of the corresponding printer. In addition, some users want to restrict the use of the functions implemented in the printer in order to restrict the functions used by end users. The same applies to common peripheral devices, in addition to the printer drivers.